Conference anti-harassment/Adoption
These conferences have adopted a policy similar to our anti-harassment policy. Implement the policy at your conference See Conference anti-harassment for our complete set of resources. Sponsors requiring a policy for all sponsored events * Heroku (background info: "Why Heroku Adopted a Code of Conduct Policy and Sponsored The Ada Initiative" ) * Python Software Foundation * Django Software Foundation * X.Org Foundation * O'Reilly Conferences * Linux Foundation * The Apache Software Foundation * Code for America * Drupal Code of Conduct for all Drupal Camps * GDG for all Google Developer Groups Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions * Oregon Science Fiction Conventions * San Francisco Science Fiction Conventions Free and Open Source Software Conferences General free and open source software conferences * AdaCamp DC 2012 the second conference for women in open technology and culture * OSDC2010 Code of Conduct * FSF LibrePlanet 2011 * CodeConf 2011 (scroll down to bottom) * FSCONS 2011 (wiki) (Live conference site) * Open Source Bridge 2011-present * OSCON and all O'Reilly events (not derived from this policy) (see OSCON incidents) * OSBridge 2012 * Monitorama * NERDSummit * Open Tech NYC 2013 * Code Mesh London * OpenWest (not derived from this policy) * FOSS Fair 2014 * FOSSETCON 2014 Free and Open Source Software Expo and Technology Conference * La Conf 2014 Python conferences * Pycon AU 2011 * PyCodeConf 2011 * PyCon US 2012, 2013, 2014 * EuroPython 2013, 2014 * Montreal Python Workshop * PyCon Japan 2011 * PyCon Korea * Pycon Montreal 2015 * PyCon Philippines 2014 * PyOhio (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PyTennessee along with attendee procedure and staff procedure * Python Brasil 2014 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Python Ireland (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * SciPy 2014 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Vancouver Python Day (derived from Pycon and DjangoCon policies) Linux conferences * linux.conf.au 2010 anti-harassment policy (scroll down to "Discrimination") (not derived from this policy) * Ohio LinuxFest anti-harassment statement and Conduct Policy 2014 (not derived from this policy) * linux.conf.au 2011 * All Linux Foundation events (LinuxCon, Linux Plumbers, Kernel Summit, etc.) * OpenSUSE conference * All Ubuntu Developer Summits (UDS) * linux.conf.au 2012 * linux.conf.au 2013 * Debian Conference 2013 (not derived from this policy) * Linux Plumbers Conference 2014 (derived from the Linux Foundation policy) * Linux Symposium 2013 (not derived from this policy) * SeaGL 2014 Seattle GNU/Linux Conference * Texas LinuxFest 2014 Drupal conferences * Chicago DrupalCamp 2010 and 2011 (not derived from this policy) * Sydney DrupalCamp 2010 (not derived from this policy) * Drupal Downunder 2012 * DrupalCamp Colorado 2014 * DrupalCamp PA 2014 * DrupalCon Austin 2014 (not derived from this policy) * DrupalCon Munich 2012 (not derived from this policy) * DrupalCon Denver 2012 * DrupalCon Sydney 2013 (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * DrupalCon Portland 2013 (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * DrupalCon Prague 2013 (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * DrupalCorn Camp 2014 * Drupaldelphia (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * Florida DrupalCamp 2014 * GLADCamp 2014 Greater Los Angeles Drupal Camp (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * MidCamp 2014 Midwest Area Drupal Camp (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) WordPress conferences * All WordCamps (includes a link to responding to reports) Ruby conferences * RailsConf 2014 * Madison+ Ruby 2014 * Steel City Ruby 2014 * NickelCityRuby 2014 * WindyCityRails 2014 (not derived from this policy) * Ruby DCamp * Eurucamp * Frozen Rails 2014 * GoGaRuCo - Golden Gate Ruby Conference * GoRuCo * LoneStarRuby 2013 (not derived from this policy) * MountainWestRuby * Scottish Ruby Conference * RubyConf Taiwan 2014 (not derived from this policy) * RubyConf Philippines 2014 (not derived from this policy) * RubyFuza 2014 Africa's premier Ruby conference (not derived from this policy) * Big Ruby * Rocky Mountain Ruby * Rails Rumble 2013 * RubyHiroba 2014 (not derived from this policy) * RubyKaigi 2014 (not derived from this policy) Perl conferences * French Perl Workshop 2013 * Frozen Perl 2011 * Mojoconf 2014 * YAPC 2011 * YAPC 2012 * YAPC 2013 * YAPC 2014 Other language or project-specific free and open source software conferences * PGCon 2011 (Postgres) * Desktop Summit 2011 * Postgres Open 2012 * GUADEC 2012, 2013, 2014 the GNOME conference * Akademy 2012 * OpenNMS User Conference Europe 2013 * X.Org Developer's Conference 2013 & later * PNWScala * NodeConf (scroll down to bottom) * CakeFest: The CakePHP Conference * PuppetConf, Puppet Camps and other Puppet Labs events * State of the Map US (OpenStreetMap) * d3.unconf Data Visualization Unconference * Scala.io * DockerCon and all other Docker Inc events * Clojure Conj * Lambda Jam (not derived from this policy) * Erlang Factory events (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * Erlang User Conference 2014 * Lone Star PHP 2014 (derived from JSConf, which is turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PloneConf (from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * EuroClojure 2014 (not derived from this policy) * Django Weekend Cardiff * JSist Java developers conference * BABBQ Big Android BBQ (includes Geek Feminism as a reference) Wikimedia and Wiki Conferences * All Wikimedia Foundation technical events * Wikimania 2012 * Wikimania 2013 * Wikimania 2014 * Wikimedia District of Columbia the Wiki Society of Washington, DC Inc (not derived from this policy) Software Development Conferences * Camp Sass 2014 (derived from JSconf and the Ada Initiative/Geek Feminism) * Code on the Beach (not derived from this policy) * Code PaLOUsa * codefront.io * CodeMash * Devsigner (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * Distill 2014 (not derived from this policy) * DroidCon 2014 Android conference (not derived from this policy) * EmberFest The biggest ember.js event in Europe (from Conference Code of Conduct) * FlowCon 2013 (not derived from this policy) * Game Developers Conference (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * Google IO (acknowledges Geek Feminism, as well as other groups) * JSFoo 2014 (derived from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * kod.io (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * Meta Refresh 2014 (derived from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * RootConf 2014 (from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Software Carpentry * All USENIX conferences (see section 8) (not derived from this policy but strong and specific) * The Web Conference at Penn State (derived from DrupalCon Austin's Code of Conduct ) * SkiPHP Conference (PHP) (not derived from this policy) * Brisbane 2014 (devops) (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * HTML5 Developers Conference (not derived from this policy) * Flossie 2013 (open source and women) (not derived from this policy) * d3.unconf (software) (not derived from this policy) * We Code Unconference (not derived from this policy) * Berlin Buzzwords 2014 (open source) (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * NDC 2014 New Developers Conference * Blend Conference 2014 Generalist conference on design, user experience and web development * beCamp (not derived from this policy) * Asbury Agile web development conference * SLASHcon 2011 (not derived from this policy) * PIPELINE Continuous Delivery Unconference * React 2014 Building reactive systems (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) Technical Conferences * Strange Loop * All ACM SIGPLAN conferences (see also this explanation) * New Game 2011 Conference * Open Video Conference 2011 * QCon San Francisco * M3AAWG (not derived from this policy) * GPU Technology Conference * CascadiaIT 2013 * TechCrunch (starting October 2013) * IndieWebCamp * All IETF meetings and mailing lists * NJ Programming Languages and Systems Seminar * ALIFE 14 * cf.Objective() (starting May 2013) (not derived from this policy) * self.conference, Detroit, MI * Grace Hopper Celebration (starting 2014) (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * EclipseCon NA (derived from RedMonk and Ada Initiative) * !!Con (pronounced "bang bang con") (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * MacIT code of conduct (part of Macworld | iWorld Expo) (not derived from this policy) * RIPE Meetings * Span conference (London software scaling conference) (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * NERD Summit (not derived from this policy) * Interop NY independent technology conference and expo NYC * The Fifth Elephant Data Analytics Conference (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Triangle Open Data Day (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * That Conference Everything Mobile, Web, and Cloud * edUi Conference Richmond, VA * Bitcoin Job Fair Job Fair in Southern California (not derived from this policy) * Web Summit "Where the Tech World Meets" Computer Security and Hacker Conferences * Hackers on Planet Earth (HOPE) X * BruCON Policy removed as of February 2013 * DeepSec * Chaos Communications Congress (CCC) (not derived from this policy; see incidents from 28 & 29) * Alt-S Open IT Security Conference (in Dutch) * CryptoParty SF (Page no longer reachable) * OHM (Observe Hack Make) * Black Hat * NullCon (not derived from this policy) * TrustyCon Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions See: Conference anti-harassment/Adoption/SFF for the list of SFF cons that have adopted policies. Libtech, Library, and Archive Conferences * Access Conference * All ALA (American Library Association) conferences * code4lib * Digital Library Federation Forum * Electronic Resources & Libraries (not derived from this policy) * Evergreen events * Information Today conferences (Computers in Libraries, Internet Librarian, etc.) * Koha * Library Instruction West * Library Publishing Forum (not derived from this policy) * Ontario Library Association * Open Repositories * Radical Librarians Collective (not derived from this policy) * SLA (Special Libraries Association) (not derived from this policy) * Society of American Archivists (SAA) (based on US OpenGLAM Friendly Space Policy, which in turn is based on the Geek Feminism Wiki sample policy) * Startup Weekend: Library Edition Humanities Conferences * GLAMcamp US * OpenGLAM US Launch (includes exemption for on-topic material such as works of art and history) * Ada Lovelace: An Interdisciplinary Conference Celebrating her Achievements and Legacy * Annual Digital Humanities conferences * Popular Culture Association/American Culture Association (not derived from this policy) * AlterConf Boston Diversity in tech and gaming * AlterConf New York City Diversity in tech and gaming Scientific and Academic Conferences * International Particle Accelerator Conference 2014 * Entomology 2013 * Science Online (but see harassment by a Science Online founder) * North American Chapter of the Association for Computational Linguistics (starting 2014) * Australian Institute of Physics Congress 2014 * Sloan Sports Analytic Conference (not derived from this policy) Skeptic and Science-Related Conferences * List of Skeptic and science related conferences with anti-harassment policies Found on that site: * Atheist Alliance International * American Atheists 2014 National Convention * Humanists of Florida * Skepticon 7 * Women in Secularism 3 (2014) Not found on other site: * Humanists of Minnesota * Florida Secular Rally 2014 * LogiCon 2014 * Minnesota Atheists * The Winnipeg Skeptics Hackathons * Baltimore/Washington Space Apps Challenge (not derived from this policy) * BattleHack London 2014 (not derived from this policy) * Bay BitHack 2014 It's only the first American collegiate Bitcoin hackathon ever * Bike Share Toronto (acknowledged as derived from Geek Feminism) * Disrupt Europe 2013 uses the TechCrunch policy (acknowledged as derived from Geek Feminism) * DubHacks 2014 collegiate hackathon in the Pacific Northwest * GDC DevFest Karachi Hackathon 2014 (not derived from this policy) * GNU 30th anniversary celebration and hackathon * hackathon.io (derived from JSConf, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Hack for Western Mass 2014 * HackBCA (not derived from this policy) * HackTheHearst * Major League Hacking Launch Hack MLH Launch Hack is the inaugural hackathon to kick off the first ever student hackathon season in the UK * Monitorama 2014 * NuPic Fall 2014 Hackathon (not derived from this policy) * One Web for All Kick-Off Hackathon sponsored by Double Union * PennApps X (not derived from this policy) * San Francisco UX Sprint (acknowledged as derived from Geek Feminism) * Trans*H4ck the very first hackathon dedicated to helping the trans* community Category:Harassment policy Other Geek-related Conferences * BostonFIG Boston Festival of Indie-Games (not derived from this policy) * eyeo festival * Secular Students Alliance Conference (not derived from this policy but very cool!) * Quantified Self Conference * National Association of Rocketry Annual Meet 56 * FemCamp (conference web site) * SecondConf 2013 * Pikes Peak Writers Conference * CoinSummit for virtual currencies (not derived from this policy) * GX3: everybody Games or GaymerX, fun and safe space for gamers and gaymers of all identities (not derived from this policy) * Penguicon a community-run con on science fiction, open source, music, gaming, DIY, and more. (not derived from this policy) * Summoners Con 2014 Annual League of Legends fan convention (not derived from this policy) Makerspaces/Hackerspaces/Community Workshops * Seattle Attic hackerspace Seattle Attic in downtown Seattle * BTUlab "Blow things Up!!" at Colorado.edu (not derived from this policy) * Dames Making Games a community and workspace for game developers in Toronto * Double Union a hacker/maker space for women Double Union in San Francisco, CA * Edinburgh Hacklab (references GeekFeminism policy) * Flux makerspace Flux in Portland, OR * Freeside Atlanta (references Geek Feminism policy) * Gothenburg Hackerspace (GHS) hackerspace in Gothenburg, Germany (not derived from this policy) * Hobart Hackerspace hackerspace in New Town, Tasmania (not derived from this policy) * HSBNE space in Eagle Farm, QLD, Australia (not derived from this policy but refers to it) * I3 Detroit hackerspace in Detroit, MI (not derived from this policy) * LVL1 Louisville Hackerspace (not derived from this policy) * MakeHackVoid (not derived from this policy) * MakeHartford makerspace in Hartford, CT (not derived from this policy) * Makerspace Urbana makerspace in Urbana-Champaign, (not derived from this policy) * MetaLab makerspace in Vienna, Austria (references an article by the Ada Initiative's ValerieAurora) * Milwaukee Makerspace in Milwaukee, WI (not derived from this policy) * Noisebridge in San Francisco, CA * Pumping Station:One in Chicago IL * Radiona Makerspace makerspace in Zagreb, Croatia (not derived from this policy) * Red Mountain Makers (from Freeside Atlanta's policy, which references Geek Feminism policy) * SLO Makerspace makerspace in San Luis Obispo, CA (not derived from this policy) * Tinkermill: The Longmont Makerspace makerspace in Colorado (not derived from this policy) * Triple Cities Makerspace makerspace in Johnson City, NY * Windsor Hackforge hackerspace in Windsor, Ontario, Canada (not derived from this policy) Live-Action Roleplaying Games * Witchwood Roleplaying * Covenant LARP Meetups and User Groups * Auckland iOS Meetup Group (not derived from this policy) * BetaNYC Code for America's NYC Brigade: civic technology and open government * Chicago-sf.org speculative fiction and fantasy Meetup and Facebook group in Chicagoland area (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Nerds Social Club (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Women Developers * Civic Data Alliance Louisville’s Code for America Brigade (Geek Feminism's example is the primary source for Code For America’s policy) * Code Boss Meetup Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * Code for Charlotte Charlotte Brigade for Code for America (Geek Feminism's example is primary source) * Computer Anonymous (not derived from this policy) * CryptoParty introduces practical cryptography to the general public * DC Dragon Boat Club * GDG Manchester, NH Google Developer Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG Morgantown Google Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG New Hampshire Google Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG Sudbury Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * the Houston Harry Potter Meetup Group (not derived from this policy) * JerseyScript meetup (acknowledges Ada Initiative as source) * LevelUp - IGDA Victoria game creator community in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada * NebraskaJS meetup group on JavaScript in Nebraska * NYTECHMEETUP Meetup in New York, New York * Open Data Ireland/Open Knowledge Ireland * Open Twin Cities Twin Cities Code for America * PolyglotCancouver meetup group * Portland Python User Group (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PubStandards Dublin * PySprings (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * RailsBridge Cape Town (not derived from this policy) * RailsBridge NYC (not derived from this policy) * Raspberry Jam Berlin (based on http://confcodeofconduct.com) * Refactor::Chicago Meetup Group * Ruby Hacknight Meetup (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * SFBitCoinDevs (not derived from this policy) * Tampa Ruby Brigade * Taipei Language Café (not derived from this policy) * Toronto Debating Society (not derived from this policy) * Triangle Linux Users Group (not derived from this policy) * up.front up.front software development * whysecurity * Yammer Hack Night (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) Coworking Spaces * Bento Miso Collaborative Workspace coworking space in Toronto * CoworkBuffalo * Freeside Technology Spaces (workspace) * Hacker Dojo workspace in Mountain View, CA (not derived from this policy) * MIYB Spaces workspace in Santa Maria,CA (not derived from this policy) * sektor5 workspace in Wien, Austria Other Events *TEDxCanberra * MozCon * GTEC (Government Technology Exhibition and Conference) in Ottawa Category:Harassment policy __FORCETOC__